Eyes and Memories
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (Challenge! Dilarang baper dan teriak setelah baca!) Soonyoung tidak suka pada Jihoon. Tidak dengan tatapannya. Tidak dengan sikapnya. Tidak juga dengan setiap perlakuannya. Apalah Jihoon? Hanya seorang cacat yang tak tahu batasan. Tapi bagaimanapun Soonyoung membencinya, Jihoon tetap berusaha melewati batasan itu./SoonHoon/Soonyoung Hoshi/Jihoon Woozi/SEVENTEEN/Angst!


_Karena terkadang kita butuh seseorang yang dapat mengerti, meski tanpa sebuah kata penghantar dari bibir._

.

.

.

.

.

Eyes and Memories

SoonHoon

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

.

Backsound :

 _ **Lee Hi – Passing By**_

 _ **Lee Hi – Breathe**_

.

.

.

Jihoon itu gila.

Dia bodoh, idiot, cacat, si target _bully_ yang membuat Soonyoung benci padanya.

Sejak pertama kali Soonyoung masuk sekolah, ia tiada pernah menyukai Jihoon.

Tidak dengan tatapannya.

Tidak dengan sikapnya.

Tidak juga dengan semua perlakuan terhadapnya.

Soonyoung benci makluk lemah yang berpura-pura kuat macam Jihoon.

Ia benci melihat Jihoon yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Ia benci ketika tidak sengaja mendapati Jihoon menangis dibelakang gedung sekolah dalam keadaan tubuh penuh tepung.

Ia benci ketika Jihoon mengusap air mata didepannya.

Ia tidak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jihoon.

Dia itu makluk lemah.

Tidak dapat melawan segerombolan anak yang datang dengan telur busuk ditangannya.

Untuk apa dia memiliki tongkat jika tidak ia gunakan untuk melawan mereka?

Apa ia pikir tongkat itu hanya untuk membantunya berjalan saja?

Bodoh!

Soonyoung benci makluk seperti itu.

.

.

Soonyoung tidak tahu mengapa Jihoon 'teropsesi' padanya.

Selalu mengikutinya pulang meski Soonyoung tahu arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Selalu memberinya roti dan susu kotak saat istirahat makan siang.

Bahkan Jihoon sering menunggunya keluar gedung latihan meski sudah lewat jam malam.

Soonyoung tidak suka.

Jadi dia hanya akan melewati Jihoon begitu saja.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara paraunya.

Sebab Soonyoung hanya akan mengabaikan Jihoon seperti biasa.

Selalu.

.

.

"S-selamat p-pagi, Soonyoung."

Jihoon menyapa pagi itu.

Dengan tatapan harapnya,

dengan senyum cerahnya,

dengan kedua lesung pipinya.

Tapi Soonyoung hanya diam.

Memandang wajah Jihoon sebentar, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Gurat-gurat kesedihan itu terpancar.

Melukai garis senyum hingga kedua sudut bibir itu meringsut.

Jihoon tidak tahu jika menyapa Soonyoung bisa semenyakitkan ini.

Tidak hari ini saja, tapi juga kemarin.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung memang benar, bahwa Jihoon itu bodoh.

Sebab ia tetap teguh pada niatnya untuk mendekati Soonyoung meski selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Karena sebenarnya…

…ia memiliki sebuah alasan.

.

.

"M-mau p-pergi ke kantin b-bersamaku?"

Jihoon menghampiri Soonyoung siang itu.

Tanpa malu-malu ia menawarkan diri.

Tapi Soonyoung tetap seperti biasa.

Mengabaikan sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Jihoon dengan susah payah.

"S-soon-"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Soonyoung memotong ucapan Jihoon cepat-cepat.

Seolah tiada ingin mendengar suara Jihoon mengudara lagi, Soonyoung bangkit dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah kecwa itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan raut terluka itu.

.

.

Jihoon cukup tahu diri.

Siapa dirinya?

Hanya seorang cacat yang mengharapkan perhatian.

Jihoon tahu sampai dimana batasannya.

Jangankan untuk melewati batasan itu,

untuk mendekatinya saja ia butuh keberanian yang besar.

Seberapapun batasan itu menghalanginya, Jihoon ingin tetap mencoba.

Ia tiada peduli terhadap pandangan Soonyoung padanya.

Bahkan ketika Soonyoung berkata, "Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang."

Kadang Jihoon sampai harus berlama-lama berdiri didepan cermin untuk mengamati dirinya lamat-lamat.

Fisiknya memang buruk, tapi dirinya bukan sampah.

Ia hanya ingin Soonyoung melihatnya.

Oleh sebab itulah Jihoon bertekat ingin melewati batasan itu.

.

.

"Un-untukmu."

Jihoon menyodorkan sekotak susu pada Soonyoung ketika laki-laki itu menepi untuk istirahat berlatih.

Soonyoung tidak bereaksi.

Mata runcingnya menatap kelain arah sembari tangannya meraih tas untuk mengambil botol air mineral dari sana.

Jihoon diam.

Kecewa.

Lalu ia menaik kembali kotak susu itu dari hadapan Soonyoung.

Jihoon menarik napas pelan-pelan, mencoba menahan diri.

"S-soon…"

Soonyoung tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Ad-ada yang i-ngin kubicarakan padamu. Bi-bisa tidak menemuiku di-ditaman sepulang sekolah?"

Jihoon memainkan tongkat kayunya.

Sambil menunduk, hatinya mengucap do'a supaya Soonyoung mau berkata 'iya'.

Tapi nyatanya Jihoon diacuhkan.

Ucapannya tidak dianggap.

Buktinya, Soonyoung malah berjalan ketengah lapangan, menekan tombol pada speaker besar lalu kembali menari.

Jihoon kecewa.

Tapi ia coba memahami.

Mungkin waktunya tidak tepat.

Mungkin Soonyoung memang benar-benar sedang sibuk.

Meskipun Jihoon tahu itu hanya sebuah kalimat penenang hati, tapi setidaknya Jihoon dapat kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

Soonyoung tahu Jihoon sedang menunggunya.

Ditaman belakang sekolah, dimalam dengan hujan deras.

Tubuh mungilnya basah.

Tongkat kayunya tiada berdiri kokoh seperti biasa.

Bibirnya pucat, seolah sedang menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang belulang.

Tapi Soonyoung hanya diam.

Ia hanya menatap Jihoon dari jauh.

Baginya, menganggap Jihoon sama halnya dengan menganggap sampah.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Karena sejak awal Soonyoung memang tiada menyukai laki-laki itu.

Gara-gara Jihoon sering mendekatinya, satu persatu teman-temannya menjauh.

Mereka tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang dekat dengan makluk ter _bully_ macam Jihoon.

Oleh sebab itu Soonyoung rela berlatih mati-matian tanpa tahu waktu.

Supaya ia dapat meraih mimpinya menjadi penari terbaik.

Supaya teman-temannya mau kembali padanya.

Tapi semua terasa sia-sia ketika Jihoon terus-terusan mengikutinya.

.

.

"A-aku tahu kau disana."

Jihoon berkata, memecah lamunan yang sempat hinggap dalam kepala Soonyoung.

Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Samar-samar Soonyoung dapat mendengar meski riuh titik hujan semakin deras jatuhnya.

Soonyoung masih diam.

"Terimakasih sudah datang."

Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sementara Jihoon membenarkan posisi tongkatnya, Soonyoung berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

Soonyoung tidak basah sebab payung hitam yang ia bawa dapat melindungi tubuhnya.

Tidak seperti Jihoon, yang sudah pucat karena dingin yang menyerang.

"M-maafkan aku."

Ucapan itu terdengar tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah membuat teman-temanmu menjauh."

Soonyoung tidak bereaksi.

Matanya tertuju pada bibir Jihoon yang mulai bergemelatuk.

"Tidak cukup kalau hanya minta maaf."

Jihoon tersenyum.

Namun entah mengapa senyum itu membuat perasaan Soonyoung menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Aku akan mengembalikan teman-temanmu."

Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya, "Caranya?"

"Dengan melakukan hal yang sama."

Mungkin Soonyoung tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dimaksud laki-laki pendek itu.

Tapi, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Lakukan semaumu. Selama kau tidak muncul didepanku, aku akan menghargai itu."

Soonyoung tatap mata Jihoon lamat-lamat.

Ada bening manik yang perlahan sayu.

Bersama tatapan itu Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu.

Soonyoung merasa tenang sebab Jihoon tidak muncul disekolah.

Ia jadi bisa belajar, berlatih, dan makan siang tanpa gangguan dari Jihoon.

Satu-satu temannya juga mulai kembali menyapanya.

Mereka berkerumun, berebut perhatian darinya setelah ia mendapatkan medali dari hasil lomba menari.

Tapi Soonyoung rasa mereka semua tidak mendekatinya dengan hati.

Mereka tidak menatapnya seperti Jihoon menatapnya.

Tidak ada simpati dan perhatian disana.

Yang ada hanya sebuah ambisi.

Dan Soonyoung merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

.

.

Jika biasanya sepotong roti dan sekotak susu ada diatas meja dan bangku ruang latihan, Soonyoung akan selalu membuang dua benda itu.

Tapi sekarang tanpa kehadiran sepotong roti dan kotak susu dari Jihoon, Soonyoung merasa hampa.

Ia jadi ingat, bagaimana Jihoon yang berjalan susah payah mendekatinya untuk memberi roti dan sekotak susu,

tersenyum padanya,

meletakkan tongkat kayu disamping satu kaki kecilnya,

lalu berkata, 'untukmu' dengan riang gembira.

Soonyoung rindu.

Entahlah, perasaan itu datang begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

.

Kira-kira hampir dua bulan, dan pada akhirnya Soonyoung penasaran.

Ia mencoba mencari tahu dimana Jihoon.

Sebab mengapa ia tidak datang kesekolah,

Dan mengapa tiada ada kabarpun darinya.

Soonyoung mencari tahu letak rumah Jihoon,

Nomor telepon Jihoon,

Dan siapa orang tua Jihoon.

Soonyoung jadi merasa buruk.

Mengingat Jihoon yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya,

Tentang letak rumahnya,

Siapa orang tuanya,

bahkan Jihoon tahu nomor teleponnya-meski selalu ia hapus setelah mendapat pesan dari laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa kesulitan ia lalui, disinilah ia sekarang.

Didepan ruangan dingin dengan nuansa putih ditiap sisi.

Soonyoung tidak dapat bergerak.

Tubuhnya seperti dipaku.

Dadanya terasa dipukul sejuta palu.

Sakit…

Sesak…

"Ji…"

Sapanya pelan-pelan.

Telapak tangannya bergetar menyentuh tangan mungil itu.

Mata yang rucing dan tajam melunak tanpa diperintah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?…"

Serak…

Suara yang keluar ia tahan supaya tiada terdengar bergetar.

"…aku datang."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepat setelah Soonyoung datang, Ibu Jihoon menceritakan kondisi Jihoon.

Soonyoung sampai tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Sesal begitu dalam menguasai hatinya.

Jadi yang Soonyoung lakukan hanya mengelus tangan itu pelan-pelan supaya tidak melukainya.

"Karena Soonyoung sudah datang, Jihoon harus segera dikebumikan. Satu bulan yang lalu, ketika Jihoon meminta tubuhnya diawetkan setelah meninggal, kami sempat menolak. Tapi mengingat itu adalah permintaan terakhir, jadi Bibi melakukannya."

Entah mengapa mendengar baris-baris kalimat itu membuat Soonyoung seperti dibanting.

Percuma ia menyesali, sebab tubuh rapuh itu sudah kaku.

Soonyoung menangis ketika mengingat Jihoon.

Ketika ingat tubuh basah yang berdiri terakhir kali didepan matanya, tidak ia lindungi sepenuh hati.

Jika saja waktu bisa kembali,

Jika saja waktu tidak berputar secepat ini,

Mungkin Soonyoung tidak akan terlambat.

Tapi…

Jihoon sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf karena saya belum bisa post ChocolateNut. Saya belum bisa melanjutkan karena beberapa hal. Jadi sebagai gantinya, saya post ini dulu yak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake!**

 **.**

 _Seoul, 15 Mei 2017_

 _Untuk teman kecilku, Soonyoung._

 _Mungkin saat kau mendapat surat ini, aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi._

 _Sedikit aneh sebenarnya menulis surat pada teman yang setiap hari kujumpai, tapi aku rasa hanya ini satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan ^^_

 _Pertama, permintaan maafku tempo hari itu sungguh-sungguh._

 _Aku benar-benar menyesal karena kau kehilangan banyak teman sejak kehadiranku._

 _Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit ingatan tentang masalalu kita._

 _Tentang seberapa dekat persahabatan kita._

 _Ingat tidak, dulu aku yang sering mencuri popokmu setelah selesai mandi bersama, haha!_

 _Ah… mungkin kau tidak ingat karena memorimu yang hilang sejak kecelakaan itu._

 _Aku juga kehilangan satu kakiku sejak itu._

 _Aku pikir kau akan ingat jika aku terus mendekatimu seperti itu._

 _Tapi ternyata keadaan berubah menjadi sebaliknya, ya…_

 _Maaf…_

 _Ah…aku meninggalkan tiga kotak besar berisi mainan kita sewaktu kecil._

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu ingat._

 _Kau tahu, menyimpan memori masa kecil sendirian itu tidak enak._

 _Jadi aku harap kau dapat segera mengingatnya._

 _Salam sayang, Jihoon._


End file.
